Black Magic (Final Fantasy V)
Black Magic , also known as Black, is the primary ability of the Black Mage from Final Fantasy V. This class of magic is purely offensive, containing numerous spells that induce status effects or cause magical damage. It is disabled if the user is silenced. Black Magic is purchased at shops in different towns and is divided into six levels. The Red Mage's Red Magic command can also use the Black Magic spells up to level 3. Mechanics Some spells have been programmed to always hit their target. : Spell Hit\% = Spell Hit\% + Attacker Level - Target Level[http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/588331-final-fantasy-v/faqs/30040 Final Fantasy V Algorithms/Stats FAQ by instructrtrepe] : Evade\% = Target Magic Evade\% If the spell is multi-targeted the Spell Hit% is halved. Spells that are naturally multi-target do not suffer the penalty. If the target has Shell, the Spell Hit% is also halved, and if the target is a Toad its Evade % is reduced to 0. The game generates two random numbers between 0 and 99. :If N1 >= Hit%, the spell misses :If N2 < Evade%, the spell misses Magic attacks' parameters are calculated as follows: : Attack = Spell Attack + (0..(Spell Attack/8)) : M = (Level*Magic Power)/256 + 4 : Defense = Magic Defense If the target absorbs the attacking element it is healed instead of damaged and if it has elemental immunity, the attack misses. If the target is resistant against the attacking element the Attack modifier in the above formula is halved, and if it is weak against the element, the Attack modifier is doubled and the attack ignores the target's Magic Defense. : Damage = (Attack - Defense) * M Damage is capped at 9999. Flare is the exception to the normal magic damage calculation and has its own damage calculation formula. Black Magic abilities give characters the Black Mage's base Magic based on the following formula: :Magic = Black Mage Base Magic - 3 * (6 - Black Mage Job Level) However, the value of the base Magic granted in this way is capped at the Black Mage's base. Thus the base Magic stat for a character with Black Magic equipped would be as follows: *Level 1 = 40 base Magic *Level 2 = 43 base Magic *Level 3 = 46 base Magic *Level 4 = 49 base Magic *Level 5 = 52 base Magic *Level 6 = 55 base Magic *Level 7 = 55 base Magic Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain the Black Mage's base Magic unless they already have a higher base from another mastered job. It takes 10 AP to learn the level 1 of the command, 20 for level 2, 30 for level 3, 50 for level 4, 70 for level 5 and 100 for level 6. List of spells Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ;Ability Cards FFAB Drain - Krile SR.png|Drain (SR). FFAB Drain - Krile SR+.png|Drain (SR+). FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna SSR.png|Dualcast Firaga (SSR). FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna SSR+.png|Dualcast Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Flare - Bartz UR+.png|Flare (UR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Drain - Galuf Legend SR.png|Drain (SR). FFAB Poison - Faris Legend SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Drain - Galuf Legend SR+.png|Drain (SR+). FFAB Poison - Faris Legend SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Dualcast Firaga (SSR). FFAB Flare - Krile Legend SSR.png|Flare (SSR). FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Dualcast Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Flare - Krile Legend SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). FFAB Flare - Bartz Legend UUR.png|Flare (UUR). Gallery ;GBA FFV Fire.png|Fire FFV Blizzard.png|Blizzard FFV Thunder.png|Thunder Poison-FFVA.png|Poison Sleep-FFVA.png|Sleep Toad-FFVA.png|Toad Fira-FFVA.png|Fira Blizzara-FFVA.png|Blizzara Thundara-FFVA.png|Thundara Drain-FFVA.png|Drain Break-FFVA.png|Break Bio-FFVA.png|Bio Firaga-FFVA.png|Firaga Blizzaga-FFVA.png|Blizzaga Thundaga-FFVA.png|Thundaga Flare-FFVA.png|Flare Death-FFVA.png|Death Osmose-FFVA.png|Osmose Etymology References de:Schwarzmagie (FFV) Category:Black Magic in Final Fantasy V Category:Magic in Final Fantasy V Category:Black Magic